creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapolin Colorado e O Inferno de Dante
Não é novidade que o polegar vermelho protagoniza episódios com fortes ligações literárias e históricas. Nesse episódio o argumento não é muito diferente, no entanto o clima macabro exacerbado, fugindo em muitos momentos do humor comum do programa, fez com que o episódio fosse categoricamente cancelado e engavetado sem nem mesmo passar da metade das gravações. Dante Villagran está sentado em sua escrivaninha, escrevendo em um pedaço de papel. Ele parece muito aborrecido e faz caretas de quem está sem a mínima inspiração. A música ao fundo - Playing with toys De repente alguém bate na porta. Dante levanta calmamente e vai até a porta. É Florenço Valdez. Florenço cobra de Dante 50 moedas de ouro que havia lhe emprestado. Dante alega à Florenço que está trabalhando em um novo conto e que dentro de um mês terá o dinheiro necessário, mas não adianta. Florenço relembra que está esperando ser pago a mais de um ano e que também sabe que Dante não paga mais impostos. Florenço não aceita o acordo com Dante e diz que se não receber o dinheiro até o final do dia, voltará a casa de Dante com os guardas para tomar sua casa. Os dois discutem e Florenço deixa a cena batendo a porta. Dante olha pra câmera e diz: "Ó, e agora, quem poderá me defender?" Chapolin aparece por trás de um "sofá" - Eu! Dante - O Chapolin colorado! Chapolin - Não contavam com a minha - E derruba alguns vasos de barro no cenário com a marreta. A cena corta para outra, com outra música de fundo a Hurry e Chapolin finalmente pergunta à Dante o porque ele o chamou. Dante conta sobre Florenço à Chapolin, mas depois acrescenta: - O pior de tudo, Chapolin, é que tenho certeza que estou prestes a terminar uma das minhas maiores obras. Chapolin - E o que falta? Dante - Começar. (piadas típicas do seriado). Dante continua explicando, agora de maneira mais séria, que tem uma ótima ideia pra uma obra que poderia se tornar um clássico, no entanto não tem inspiração. Chapolin indaga-o sobre a ideia e Dante afirma de maneira convicta, que quer escrever uma obra descrevendo o inferno. Ele volta a insistir que no entanto não tem qualquer inspiração. Chapolin, de uma maneira muito incomum, olha para câmera com um rosto sério em uma cena que leva 1 minuto inteiro de silêncio. - Eu posso lhe ajudar. Mas é algo muito arriscado - diz o polegar depois do silêncio amedrontador. - O que é Chapolin, me fala - Diz Dante ansioso e ao mesmo tempo ciente do olhar perdido de Chapolin. - Se você quer escrever sobre o inferno, nada melhor que consultar ao Diabo - Diz Chapolin de maneira trêmula, mas convicta. Dante solta uma gargalhada e diz a Chapolin que ele não acredita no diabo nem no inferno. Ele tira sarro do Chapolin por alguns instantes. De repente o polegar começa a tremer e tremer mais forte quando do nada ele para e se mantém paralisado como quem está com o efeito de sua corneta paralisadora. Dante interrompe as risadas e começa a chamar pelo Chapolin. Ele começa a ficar preocupado e chama-o sem parar. De repente alguém bate na porta e quando ele abre... recebe a visita do próprio Diabo Aguirre A cena corta novamente com outra música de fundo Fists Diabo - Você quer conhecer o inferno? Dante - Não seja ridículo, homem. Do que você está falando? - Fala irritado. De repente os dois somem deixando a cena completamente abandonada. A câmera anda para direita e encontra Chapolin ainda paralisado com o olhar no nada. A cena se transfere para outro cenário, claramente, o inferno. Desse momento em diante não se ouve mais nenhuma música de fundo até o fim do episódio. Dante desce alguns degraus acompanhado pelo diabo se colocando no centro da imagem. Dante olha para tudo com um rosto que mostra vividamente a mistura de encanto, surpresa e medo. O cenário como de costume, era de baixíssimo orçamento. Composto por paredes rochosas e vermelhas, com alguns caldeirões desordenados borbulhando fogo. Basicamente o estereótipo bobo de inferno. - Isso é o suficiente para lhe inspirar? - Disse o diabo sorrindo - Eu não sei... - disse Dante com o olhar perdido, como se estivesse arrependido. - Você se sente bem? - Sim. - Que pena. - Disse sorrindo. - Talvez isso faça-o sentir pior... Um grito arrepiante rasga o áudio no mesmo momento em que um homem corcunda ator do elenco comum com uma aparência fantasmagórica aparece. Ele é focado pela câmera até chegar na frente de Dante, com uma varinha. Ele aponta a vara para as pernas de Dante e elas simplesmente desaparecem, com um efeito chroma key comum no seriado. O clima é que não é comum. As expressões de Dante e do Diabo, desde que entraram no cenário do inferno, fugiram completamente no humor da serie. O limite do bizarro fora ultrapassado, diferenciando-se de qualquer coisa já vista em Chapolin antes. Dante, agora sem as pernas, é meticulosamente pendurado, por dois homem encapuzados, em uma espécie de balanço em cima de um dos caldeirões. O áudio simplesmente some por alguns segundos, impossibilitando ouvir o que Dante grita. O áudio volta e todos na cena somem exceto Dante. Dante - Ó, e agora, quem poderá me defender? Um cão entra no lugar como se estivesse farejando o chão até que chega em Dante. O cão dirige o olhar à ele, como que por acaso, e diz com uma voz de mulher Antonieta - Ninguém. Você está no inferno, besta. As risadas da "plateia" de uso comum em sitcoms, não são as risadas usadas nos demais episódios, mas sim risadas frenéticas, como se houvessem pessoas assistindo a desgraça de Dante dentro do próprio inferno. No mesmo instante um chromakey passa por todo o cenário deixando apenas a cabeça de Dante em cena, em zoom, como se sua cabeça ocupasse quase toda a tela. Nas imagens passando ao fundo, mostram outros episódios de Chapolin, aleatoriamente. Algumas imagens do Diabo rindo. Algumas imagens do próprio seriado Chaves são introduzidas muito subliminarmente. Nesse momento Dante acorda em uma cama, em um ambiente parecido com um hospital (moderno). Um médico Aguirre, que está ao seu lado, lhe pergunta: - Sr. Alighieri... Estás bem? - Nossa. Sim. Quer dizer que foi tudo um sonho? - Não. De maneira alguma. Eu sou o diabo. Dante começa a chorar - Por favor, me tire daqui. Se eu soubesse nunca teria aceitado isso. Nesse momento a voz do diabo fala enquanto a imagem volta a mostrar o Chapolin, na casa de Dante, ainda paralisado. - O Chapolin Colorado lhe deu essa passagem para o inferno. Isso lhe custou seus movimentos. Bem, pelo menos enquanto você está no inferno. Esse foi o preço que o Chapolin pagou para que você pudesse vir. Agora... Embora o polegar retome seus movimentos quando você voltar, isso lhe custará os seus movimentos físicos. Os homens de Florenço entram na casa de Dante e Florenço diz - Entrem, peguem o que lhe interessa e destruam o resto, a casa é de vocês. Ele se depara com o corpo de Chapolin e diz animado - Chapolin! Chapolin Colorado! O que está fazendo aqui? - diz muito alegre e risonho. - Chapolin? - Insiste - Chapoliiiin? - Começando a ficar brabo. Florenço Ramon olha para câmera e diz - Bom... - conformado. Em seguida ele dirige a palavra aos encarregados - Podem levar esse aqui também. E então, o episódio acaba. Um funcionário anônimo da Televisa, que se tornou amigo de Roberto Bolaños pouco depois do seriado sair do ar em 1979, foi o responsável pelo vazamento do suposto roteiro do episódio. Mesmo não existindo nenhuma parte da gravação ou mesmo foto do episódio na internet, o boato que já circulava sobre esse e outros episódios, foram fomentados pelo vazamento do roteiro. Esse mesmo funcionário acredita que o episódio não foi em frente pelas seguintes razões: * Bolaños se preocupava muito ao usar clássicos como inspiração, e esse não se parecia em nada com a obra "A Divina Comédia" de Dante Aligieri. * Bolaños desistiu até mesmo de finalizar as gravações pois sabia que a Televisa não aceitaria exibir, por razões óbvias: O episódio destoava fortemente do resto da série. Em 2008, no Peru, Ruben Aguirre (Professor Girafáles) disse em uma entrevista que Bolaños não se sentia comprometido com o humor. Gostava de fazer rir, mas também gostava de fazer chorar, de causar medo, de causar comoção. Por causa disso ele teria brigado seguidamente com a televisa, e que muitos outros episódios foram cancelados, não-gravados, engavetados e etc. Category:Episódios perdidos Category:Séries de Tv Category:Dêmoniacas Category:Real Category:Creepy